


Gossip

by Serenity1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Divorce, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Sakura doubts herself that the love between Naruto and Kakashi is true as Naruto has been with Hinata for so long.





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe anything of Naruto or Boruto.
> 
> This one-shot just came to me one day and I hope you guys like it.

"Kakashi-sensei has never left Naruto's side at all," Ino said one day to Sakura.

"The two of them must be training really hard," Sakura replied.

"I don't think so," Ino replied with a frown. "I heard from Sai that he saw the both of them at Ichiraku," she said.

"That doesn't mean anything," Sakura said shaking her head. "Naruto always goes there to eat ramen," she said making a face.

"I'm not too sure about that," Ino replied as Sakura didn't say anything.

\--------

(A few years later….).

"Mommy, why are Boruto's parents not together anymore?" A young Sarada asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sakura asked bewildered as she stopped washing the dishes.

"Well, Boruto is always complaining about not seeing his sister anymore and lately his been seeing the former Hokage over. Are you and dad going to be like that?" She asked worriedly.

"Welllll….." Sakura was loss for words as she was going to beat Naruto up the next time she saw him.

\--------

"Is it true?" 

"W-What?" A tired Naruto asked as he looks up from his paperwork.

Sakura sighed, "Are you and Hinata splitting up?" She asked.

"Who told you?"

"Sarada heard it from Boruto," Sakura explained. 

"….."

"….."

"Yes, it's true. Kakashi-sensei and I are having an affair," Naruto said slowly.

"Eh?!!!!"

"Shhhh! Nobody knows but our family," Naruto said, "you're the first to know," he added.

"What happened Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata doesn't think I pay attention to her lately so she left the house with Himawari. Boruto is upset about that and the affair with Kakashi started right here in the office as he kissed me," Naruto explained.

Sakura gaped, "He was the one who initiated it?" She asked.

"Yeah. After he kissed me, things just heated up in here," Naruto replied with a blush.

"Naruto, if word gets out…."

"I know, the whole village might go into an uproar," Naruto said unhappily.

\--------

"How is it like to be single and available again, Lady Hinata?" The TV interviewer asked.

Sakura looks up at the television as she was shopping in town.

"Please don't call me 'lady,' I am not obliged to that. It feels wonderful, really. I can do whatever I want but at the same time, it feels kind of lonely," Hinata said sadly.

"The divorce between you and Lord Hokage is the talk of the town. People are wondering what happened with that love," the interviewer said.

"He just became really busy, is all," Hinata said looking down. "I have needs and he doesn't think of that," she said.

"Oh, trouble in the bedroom, is that it?" The interviewer asked with a wink.

"W-What??? Of course not!" Hinata stammers out as she looks at the interviewer in a blushing mode.

The interviewer smirked. "What about your children? How are Himawari and Boruto doing?" She asked.

"Welllll….."

\-------

The next time Sakura saw Naruto was when she was walking to his apartment and saw Kakashi had pressed Naruto against the wall and was now kissing him.

She gaped as she stared at her teammate and sensei in front of her. The two kissed as if there was no tomorrow and it was Kakashi who saw her.

"Oh, Sakura! We didn't saw you standing there," Kakashi said laughing nervously.

Naruto turns to look at Sakura. "Sakura, is something the matter?" He asked.

"Have you heard the rumors lately? It doesn't sound good," Sakura replied as soon as she was able to talk.

Naruto sighed as he nodded. "Alot of people are debating on my becoming Hokage if it was Kakashi's plan to get me in his bed," he said.

"Is it?"

"Sakura, are you debating yourself also on this?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Sakura said shaking her head. "Naruto's been with Hinata for so long that people think your relationship with Naruto is a fake," she said.

"I promise you Sakura, this isn't a fake," Kakashi said determined as Sakura didn't say anything.

\--------

Sakura hadn't seen Naruto for awhile and the next time she was going to see him was in his Hokage's office. She needed to ask him something about the stocking of supplies in the hospital.

Before she even raises her hand to knock on the door, she heard a voice and it was Naruto.

"I'm glad that your mission went well. Just don't get side tracked," Naruto was saying. There was a pause and then a laugh. "As if! Almost everyone knows that you're taken, Kakashi," he said.

Sakura knew she shouldn't be listening, but she couldn't helped herself, especially when Shikamaru came up to her and listened as well.

"Just be careful at Suna, will you? I trust Gaara but coming home is a different story. I don't want to lose you," Naruto said.

Sakura smiled a small smile as she looks at Shikamaru. "They really do care about each other Sakura," Shikamaru said softly.

\--------

The time that she was really convinced that Kakashi and Naruto are happy together is the last time she would doubt herself between the two.

She was chosen for a mission and it was urgent for her to see Naruto beforehand. There was barely anyone inside the Hokage tower at this time as she went up to visit him.

Even Shikamaru had gone home for the night. As she got closer, she saw that the Hokage's office door was slightly opened for someone to peek inside and to see what's going on.

She heard moaning and curiosity gotten out off her as she slowly went and peeked. She opens the door a bit wider and almost fainted right there.

What she saw she might not be able to see Naruto in the eye again. Naruto was bent over naked as he held onto the desk for support. 

His ass was up in the air as Kakashi too was naked behind him as he had his cock buried inside of him. Sakura couldn't see Kakashi's cock but it must be wonderful to have it inside of you as Naruto made those noises.

She watches Kakashi thrust in and out off Naruto as he held onto Naruto's hips. Naruto was groaning and Sakura knew she had to get out there before she was caught.

However she was rooted to the spot as she watches her own sensei fucking her own teammate. She gulped at the sight of him, she never knew sensei could be so masculine. It is no wonder Naruto wants him to himself.

"Oh fuck sensei, harder please! Harder!" Naruto begs.

The desk was already creaking with Kakashi's slow pounding. "How about voyeurism, Naruto?" Kakashi suggested as he knew Naruto wasn't listening as he was too busy begging for more.

Sakura watches horrified as Kakashi turns his head slightly to the door as he continues his pounding. "Well Sakura, are you going to join us?" He asked with a smile behind his mask.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for any grammar issues as I have no beta. Was the story good?


End file.
